First Generation Reincarnated
by kareall51
Summary: The First Generation are reincarnated into the Tenth Generation's bodies! Fem Tsuna x Enma Giotto x Cozart
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the early morning quietness. The Sawada house was quiet as the members were still sleeping. Suddenly, a scream rang out as a certain brunet woke up to a mallet hitting her on the head.

"Hiiieee!" She screamed as she landed on the floor, holding her head, face twisting in pain. "Owww."

Tsunahime Sawada, a second-year in Namimori High, glared up to a certain baby hitman, whose mallet turned back into his green lizard, Leon.

"REBORN!" She shrieked.

Then, kicked into the wall, Reborn landed on the ground, staring at his student, who was groaning in pain. "Dame-Tsuna. Get back on your feet. Run 20 times around the whole neighborhood in punishment for not waking up on time, _again_."

"But-" Tsuna tried to plead her case but was ignored as the hitman left to eat breakfast. She groaned as she got up and dressed herself for school. Glancing at the time, she shrieked again and ran down the stairs, stumbling and tripping on the way. Grabbing a piece of toast, she ran out the door, knowing Reborn followed her.

"Hayato!" She yelled as she saw the silverette waiting for her.

"Juudaime!" Hayato said in awe as they both ran down the street.

They met Takeshi at the intersection and the three ran to school. The bell rang as they just got over the threshold. Kyoya was standing there, brandishing his tonfas.

"Omnivore and herbivores, you're late." He stated.

Tsuna pushed her friends behind her as she stood straight. "Kyoya. Fight. After school. Full power."

"Hn." the skylark smirked. "Head to class before I bite you to death."

The late bell rang as they ran through the classroom doorway. First period was math so Nezu-sensei was there, a frown on his face.

"You three are late. What do you have to say for yourselves?" He cried out.

Tsuna grimaced and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, sensei. Kyoya stopped us and threatened to bite us to death."

Everyone paled as they heard this. They studied the three and realised that they came out without any injuries.

"How did you avoid getting bitten to death?" A student asked.

Tsuna smirked. "I told him I'd fight him after school today."

The students looked at her like she was crazy. "You wouldn't last that long, Dame-Tsuna." Another student said.

Twitching as she heard her nickname, she smirked evilly. "And how would you know? You never saw me fight before. You know barely anything about me. So, I repeat, how would you know?"

Eyes widened as they heard this. It was true. They don't know anything about her besides her bad grades and clumsiness. The brunet shook her head and headed towards her seat. Class started again as the three sat down. Enma, beside her, gripped her hand lightly in his, intertwining their fingers. She smiled.

As class continued on, her vision started to get darker. Tsuna then collapsed onto her desk, alerting her Guardians. They stood up but also collapsed. Enma passed out as well. A few minutes rolled by and no one moved. All of a sudden, Tsuna's body twitched. She slowly got up and sat down, holding her head lightly.

"My head hurts." She complained.

The others also started to get up. Reborn, watching from the tree outside, was in complete shock. He, the World's Greatest Hitman, didn't know what was going on. He watched as Tsunahime looked around, her face morphing into shock and then fear. She looked toward her Guardians, they were looking at her in disbelief.

"We did it. We're back. Question is: Where are we?" Tsuna asked herself.

"Giotto?!" The two and Enma shouted.

Tsuna looked at them. "Yes?"

They glomped her, crashing to the floor. They were all smiling and crying at the same time. In the background, everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Nezu-sensei was furious.

"Dame-Tsuna! Now that you are alright, answer this problem that I wrote on the board." He smirked as his worst student ever looked at the board, her face a blank mask.

"4." She answered.

"That's wro-right?!" He announced in disbelief.

The group congratulated her. "G. Asari." She said, looking at her two best friends. Turning to look beside her, her eyes widened. Tears started to form as she sniffled lightly. She jumped onto Enma and hugged him tightly.

"Cozart, you idiot." She said smiling through her tears.

Enma smiled brightly as he hugged her back, tears also flowing down his face. "Now we can finally be together without any restrictions."

He looked at Tsuna and gave her a knowing look. "You know you're female, right?"

Tsuna glanced down at herself and screamed. "Why?! Tsuna! Why are you female?"

Hayato smirked. "Now we can explain about your random ass mood swings."

Tsuna chuckled darkly as she smiled sweetly. "What was that, G? When I'm boss again, you'll do all the paperwork for a month? How generous."

Hayato paled as he thought of all the paperwork that he would be doing. Takeshi was laughing as he watched the two, also paling a bit when he heard about the paperwork. The door slammed open as the demon himself, Hibari Kyoya, walked into the classroom. Tsuna looked up and smiled brightly at seeing her Cloud Guardian.

"Mou, Alaude. It wasn't me this time." She said, pointing to Nezu-sensei. "He gave me a college math question that we shouldn't even know about yet."

Kyoya glared at the teacher, watching as Nezu-sensei tried to shield himself. "Herbivore, you are fired. Get out or I'll bite you to death. A new teacher will be in tomorrow to teach you all properly."

Tsuna smirked as her teacher paled. "My Cloud. That's enough."

Kyoya 'hnned' as he saw the other two. He nodded his head. "G. Asari."

Hayato grimaced as Takeshi laughed. "Yo, Alaude. How's the kid's body holding up?"

"It's strong enough but it will get stronger." Alaude answered.

Tsuna laughed as she noticed her Guardians getting along and there were no damages and paperwork. Paperwork. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as a dark aura formed behind her. Enma, knowing why, smirked at the incoming destruction. Knuckles cracked as she walked to her Guardians.

"G~. Asari~. Alaude~," She sang. "I'm going to punish you beforehand so you know not to give me excessive paperwork in the future."

The three paled as she continued to walk towards them. Hayato looked over at Takeshi and Kyoya before coming to a conclusion. "Truce?"

Both nodded as all three ran like death was on their heels, which in their case, it was. Tsuna smiled before she sat down in Enma's lap, snuggling in. His arms went around her, making her feel safe and secure. "You know you didn't have to do that right? They ran away."

"I'll get them later. They can't hide from me. Tsuna's helping as well." She whispered.

Enma's eyes widened. "She can talk to you?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yup."

Her hyper intuition went off as someone appeared in front of her. She looked over to see a baby in a suit and fedora, with a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck. "Arcobaleno."

The baby frowned. "Who are you?"

Tsuna finally realized that she was still in the classroom, her classmates in shock or passed out on the floor. She grabbed Enma's hand and opened a window. Turning back around, she nodded to the baby. "I will tell you at home, Arcobaleno, but for now, Ciao!"

That was the last thing she said as the two jumped out the window, landing in a crouch. They ran off, leaving shocked witnesses behind.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two walked into the Sawada residence, they noticed one powerful and one weak flame. Nana came out from the kitchen with a smile. "Tsu-chan! You're home early today."

"It was a half-day today, mama. Kyoya let us go home early." Tsuna said.

Nana laughed. "Kyo-kun? He's already here and so is your father and his boss. They came for a surprise visit."

The two frowned slightly as they walked into the living room. The rest of her friends were there and so was a weird blonde and Vongola Nono. The weird blonde stood up, getting himself ready to throw himself at her. Hyper-Intuition alerting her, she looked at Kyoya for a split second before dodging her so-called father.

"My tuna-fish! Welcome home!" Her so-called father said.

"So, Grandpa, what are you doing here?" She said, completely ignoring the sulking figure in the corner. Everyone else sweatdropped but Nono took it in stride.

"Reborn called me saying that something strange happened today in school." Nono said. "You even managed to shock him. That has never happened before."

Tsuna looked over at her Guardians. They nodded and she sighed. "Nono, I am not Tsunahime. I am Giotto, First Generation boss of Vongola. Beside me, is Shimon Cozart, Shimon Primo." She gestured to the redhead beside her, who waved at Nono cheerfully.

Nono was shocked. "How?"

Giotto frowned. "We do not know. Decima planned this beforehand but our will in the rings never figured it out. Tsuna is still alive. We just share the body, the same as the rest."

Daemon flinched at this and sighed. "This Mukuro kid wants to kill me. What did I ever do to them?" He flinched again as Mukuro attacked him for calling him a kid.

The brunette frowned as memories surged through her head. Opening her eyes, they were a beautiful sunset orange, her flame blazing on her forehead and on her gloved hands. "Daemon~."

The Mist Guardian looked up as he heard his name and paled. Giotto walked slowly towards him. "You are going to be punished. Severely. How dare you injure my Tsuna!"

Cozart stood as well. "And my Enma."

Giotto smiled almost creepily. "Nono, how bad is your paperwork right now?"

Daemon paled even further. Nono smiled as well, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "There is a lot for a poor old man like me."

Vongola Primo nodded. "Daemon, you are doing Nono's paperwork for a month and then when I'm boss, you'll be doing two months of whatever paperwork these guys bring in." She said waving her hands at the people around her.

Daemon fainted as the others paled at the look on Giotto's face. Nono was happy that he was free from the devil paperwork for a month and was planning on a well-deserved vacation. Coughing slightly, everyone's heads turned to him.

"How are you going to switch back? Was there a reason for this?" Nono questioned.

Giotto nodded in compliance. "We don't know when. Tsuna has been keeping me informed of the process that was taken and said that we will not be switching back for awhile. She also said that her Hyper-Intuition has been bothering her recently." She gripped her head lightly as a headache came and went. "Mine has as well."

Nono sighed and glanced over at Iemitsu. "We will have to be on guard for anything."

Iemitsu nodded, agreeing with his boss. "You're going to have to hide somewhere so you won't get caught in the crossfire if something goes down, Primo."

Her Guardians yelled at Iemitsu, saying that they could protect her by themselves, even Cozart was against this. Giotto took in everything and was in agreement with her friends and lover. "I'm sorry, but we are going to fight. I do not need protection and I do not need to be hidden somewhere while my friends and lover goes and fights, potentially getting killed. I will fight alongside them."

Iemitsu was about to protest when Nono nodded in agreement. "She is old enough and has enough skills to protect herself. Just in case though, Reborn will stay as your tutor and also as extra protection if needed."

Giotto agreed, while her so-called father was protesting this. "Nono! She isn't strong enough yet!"

Tsuna bristled in their mind and Giotto narrowed her eyes at Iemitsu, orange flickering with brown. The First Generation were appalled as more memories went through their heads, showing that Tsuna was just like Primo in skills and was probably stronger than Giotto. His anger was shadowed by his bangs as Alaude stood. He stood in front of the external advisor and hit him with his handcuffs, sending Iemitsu went flying headfirst through the wall.

"Omnivore is strong. You don't know enough to even say that about her. She can be weak but when fighting for her friends, she is as strong as a carnivore." Alaude said.

Reborn stood and was releasing murderous killing intent. "Iemitsu. Who do think has been training her? Is my training insignificant enough for her to still be labeled as weak? She defeated Xanxus and the future Byakuran. Tsuna took on Vindice and the Daemon ghost. Your daughter is strong, probably stronger than Primo. Do not ever call my student and goddaughter weak again."

Inside their mind, Tsuna was crying. She was happy when she heard them sticking up for her. She came this far in her training and her own father said that she was weak. She was devastated before she heard Reborn, her godfather and actual father-figure say all that.

"Primo." She whispered.

Giotto froze. "Yes, Tsuna?" He answered, not noticing that he said that out loud.

"Tell Nono that after we take over, Dad is going to be replaced by Alaude as external advisor and head of CEDEF." She instructed.

Primo repeated everything to Nono. Iemitsu was shocked that his own daughter would replace him. "Why, Tsuna?"

"She said that she and I need someone that we can trust in that position. As of now, neither she nor I trust you. We trust Alaude and Kyoya over you." Giotto said smugly.

Iemitsu was shocked and angry as he heard this. "You can't do that. I'm your father."

Giotto scowled at this. "You were no father to her. Reborn, here, was more of a father to her than you ever will." She says while gesturing towards the hitman, who was now the age he was before he became an Arcobaleno. The hitman was fingering his Leon gun, wanting to shoot the blonde idiot in the head but was shocked when he heard this.

"Is that true?" Reborn asked.

A smile broke out over the brunette's face. "Yes, Reborn. You were more of a father to me than he was. I looked up to you and wanted to make you proud of what I did. I love you, Reborn tou-san."

Shocked, Reborn smiled slightly, fedora covering his eyes. As well, the hitman felt a lot of killing intent directed at him. Glancing up, Reborn smirked slightly at seeing the blonde idiota seething in anger.

"Reborn…." Iemitsu growled.

The hitman smirked even more. "I didn't steal your daughter, baka. You did it to yourself by not visiting a lot and basically cutting yourself off from your family. Tsuna doesn't even know you because of your idiotic reasons of not coming back. She basically grew up without a father until I showed up. Whose fault is that?"

The CEDEF leader was appalled by the words the Ex-Arcobaleno was spouting. He thought it over and realized that Reborn was right. He rarely visited his daughter and wife while he was working. They never had a real father-daughter relationship.

"Arcobaleno." Giotto said, in control now. "When we switch back, you will become Tsuna's advisor. Mine, too, as well. We trust you and your opinions on many matters. Also, we trust you to keep everyone in line."

Reborn nodded his thanks. Nono got up, ready to leave. Daemon, who woke up, followed the boss out the door. Iemitsu stopped and looked back. He saw how everyone acted around each other and was like how a family should be. Iemitsu left with a heavy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was tiring," Giotto, in Tsuna's body, moaned.

The group were walking around, trying to make sense of what just happened. Alaude was silent as he walked behind the group.

"Maa, maa. Primo, you'll be fine. You're a boss again," Asari said.

She sighed in resignation, thinking about the paperwork that she will be doing in the future. Giotto turned towards Daemon and Alaude, switching places with Tsuna.

"Hello, Primo's Guardians. It's nice to finally meet you all," Tsuna said as she smiled politely.

They all stood at attention as they looked at Tsuna. "Decima? Why have you switched places with Primo?" G asked.

Tsuna snickered behind her hand. "Grandpa is currently wallowing in self pity at the moment. Muttering things like ' _idiot Guardians', 'gonna castrate them',_ and _'multiplying like rabbits.'"_

Everyone paled as they heard this. The brunette watched their faces in amusement. She heard more muttering in her head and looked at Daemon and Alaude. "You two. I will tell you this once so listen carefully. I don't care about your pride or how it gets damaged a lot. You two are Guardians now. Stop acting like children by fighting each other and destroying stuff that gets in your way. You know how much the bills are and the reprimanding that we get for you?"

The two frowned. One shaking his head in disagreement. Tsuna sighed. "We are Vongola. The strongest mafia group in the world. We shouldn't be acting like this. If other bosses see this, we will be perceived as brats that don't deserve this. I will not accept it and therefore say that you are all going to act like adults or I'm throwing you all in Vindice when you guys fight again. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded at this. Some wishing they had to do the paperwork instead of going to that hellhole. She smiled. "Good. Now, Mukuro, Kyoya. May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Kufufu. Tsunahime."

"Omnivore. Bastard pineapple herbivore."

Mukuro growled. "Oh, baby skylark. Did you enjoy your nap?"

Kyoya's eyes glinted in anger as he got out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu!"

Tsuna jumped in between her Guardians, hands blazing. "Stop fighting," she said.

The two stood and put their weapons away. "Good," Tsuna says. "Now, Mukuro, don't do anything to Daemon. I don't care if we all hate him and want to beat him to an inch of his life. We will respect grandpa and leave his Guardians alone," She turned to Kyoya, absently noting that Mukuro was pouting.

"Kyoya. Stop instigating fights with Alaude. We have other stuff to focus on. Not you two and your petty fighting. You two will get along with Alaude and Daemon or I'll lock you two in a flame-resistant room and you will not have your weapons. Got it?"

The two nodded. Mukuro smirked. "Oya, oya. Birdy here doesn't mind being locked in a room with me, right, Birdy-chan?"

Tsuna watched as Hibari Kyoya blushed. She facepalmed, moaning in despair. "I didn't have to know that!" 

"Kufufu. You're the one that insinuated it, right, Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro smirked.

Kyoya didn't say anything and let Alaude take back over. He looked at Mukuro and sighed. The illusionist smirked and switched with Daemon. They looked at the others as G's face was a bit green and the others were happy or blatantly ignoring them. Tsuna was amused as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Alright. Not that I didn't know those two were in a relationship in the first place. They are too easy to read," Tsuna said smiling smugly.

"You have NO problems AT ALL with those two dating each other?" G asked.

"They constantly try to kill each other but it always ends up with Mukuro and Kyoya having sex in the meeting room, preferably in MY CHAIR," she said. "My Mist and Cloud are really amusing when they don't destroy anything either at home or on a mission and making me pay for it."

They all blanched at this, wondering if the Decima was sane at all. Tsuna glanced over at G and Asari before shrugging. "My Rain and Storm are in a relationship as well, though theirs is really confusing."

G blushed darkly while muttering death threats under his breath. Asari laughed slightly, a light pink blush showed on his cheeks. Tsuna giggled behind her hand. "Well, nice meeting you all. I'm switching with Grandpa now and I'll warn you in advance; RUN."

As she said this, warm amber eyes locked onto her Guardians, flames appearing on her forehead and gloves. "Everyone~."

"Giotto. It's not what it looks like," G tried to explain as they all started running. "Oh, for fucks sake, someone call Cozart! Now!"

Alaude pulled out his phone and automatically dialed the number. Waiting a few minutes, Cozart answered. "Hello?"

"Giotto. Going insane. Need help. Now," Alaude said.

Cozart hung up immediately and ran outside to see his friend chase her Guardians down the street. He grabbed Giotto as she ran by and kissed her. Giotto shuddered in pleasure as her arms looped around the redhead's neck, pressing herself tightly against him. They continued to heavily make-out in the street with everyone else sighing in relief. Cozart let go of Giotto, eyes full of lust for the woman in front of him.

"Cozart~," she moaned as she leaned more into him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Shimon Primo's self-control snapped as he heard her melodious voice moaning his name. He scooped her up into his arms and walked away.


End file.
